


December Day 15

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [15]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: December Days, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Reader





	December Day 15

You had been dating Jeffery for about 8 months now. The two of you have been friends for years, and you liked him for a lot of that time. You were just so much younger than him and it bothered you that people judged you both for it. 

It’s not like you had daddy issues. You liked him for who he was as a person, not his age. He just matched you perfectly and helped keep you afloat in life. You hated that they judged him for having a younger girlfriend also.

Today while at work you heard 4 different people talking about your relationship. Maybe you shouldn’t work for a newspaper that loves to gossip, but you got a degree in journalism and it’s not that easy to find new places.

The day had been stressful for you. You were supposed to go on a date with Jeff tonight, but you couldn’t bring yourself to get ready. Instead you changed into fuzzy pajamas, curled up in a blanket on the couch, and turned on Netflix to watch Supernatural. This usually calmed you down.

When Jeffrey got home he saw you on the couch. You were crying. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“I just…work was horrible today, and I haven’t even started Christmas shopping yet! And people keep criticizing and judging us for our relationship. I’m too young for you!” You were full on crying now and burying your head in a pillow.

“Y/n, honey. You are not too young for me. You are perfect. Age doesn’t matter as long as it’s legal, and it’s just society that believes there is something wrong with an older man and younger girl. We complete each other and I’m not going to let you think otherwise.”

He made you look at him before he continued.

“You don’t have to work there, you know. There are plenty people that will hire you..plenty that want to. Or you could travel with me and do travel blogs like you always wanted. Also, we can go Christmas shopping tomorrow. It’ll be fun. Deal?”

“Yes. Thank you, babe.” You gave him a watery smile.

“Good, I’m going to get into my pajamas and make some hot chocolate. Then we can just lay here and maybe watch those new Christmas movies you’ve been dying to see?”

You two did just that all night. You cuddled up together and watched the new Christmas movies that you recorded and had been wanting to see on Hallmark. No romance movie could compete with your boyfriend though, he was perfect.


End file.
